


Dokis

by ButterflyCookies (Lightningpelt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i still think it's cute, pointless little vingette, yes i am mocking shoujo cliches just slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/ButterflyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a very small number of things in the world that could make Kenma Kozume's heartbeat quicken. One was video games- especially newly-bought video games.</p>
<p>The other was Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dokis

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to post some of my work from the '15 Sports Anime Summer Olympics. For a complete list of my fills for the event, check ["My Masterlist on Dreamwidth"](http://niaocat.dreamwidth.org/404.html) (I'll only be posting my faves here on AO3).  
> Veiw the original prompt for this one ["here"](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2180622#cmt2180622). 
> 
> aaah I'm so new to this fandom but I kinda ship these dorks and omg I hope I'm a little bit on target with them. <3

There were a very small number of things in the world that could make Kenma Kozume's heartbeat quicken.

One was video games- especially newly-bought video games.

The other was Hinata Shouyou.

_doki_

His heart would begin to beat just a bit faster when he saw a game he wanted on the shelf; his breath thicken with slight anticipation. Such was his reaction when he saw that a game with Karasuno was scheduled.

_doki_

Then, the sensation of having the game in his hands; feeling the smooth packaging and, sometimes, imagining the feeling of ripping the shrink wrap off in a rare moment of abandon. It made his chest tighten, much like seeing Shouyou on the other side of the net.

_doki doki_

The startup sequence- the theme music. These made Kenma's heart start to flutter, shrieks of excitement building in his stomach but never properly vented. That was how he felt each and every time he saw Shouyou move, and the feeling was as vivid as if it was his first time seeing it.

_doki doki_

And then when Shouyou smiled at him.

It was as exciting as leveling up.

_doki doki_

His heart felt like it was going to burst.

_doki doki_

And then there was the climax.

"Hey, Kenma!"

The moment that Shouyou called his name.

They were both sweaty, the crow's orange hair hanging in grimy tangles. Kenma was out of breath, and with the distinct feeling that his narrow shoulders were trembling; he felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face.

He was glad that he could pass such symptoms off as physical exertion.

"Yes?"

_doki_

"Do you want to..." Shouyou scratched his neck, then smiled sheepishly. "Let's hang out after the game!"

_doki_

Kenma had to suck in a breath, his insides hollowing out and filling with fluttering things. His throat felt clogged with a thousand words he'd like to blurt out, but at the same time he was mute.

_doki_

Like fighting a boss battle... and one he wasn't sure he was properly prepared for.

_doki doki_

But he couldn't back down. The only way to pass the stage... was to move forward.

His shrug was nonchalant; his face turned away. But his downcast eyes were glowing with that rare, bottled-up excitement that was threatening to boil him from the inside out.

"Sure. Let's hang out."

And Shouyou's answering smile was so radiantly that it seemed to make up for Kenma's stubborn stoicism. "Awesome!"

_doki_


End file.
